False Hope
by Story Weaver1
Summary: The Gerudos plan an eternal punishment for Link. Will Link find a way to break the cycle? Rated for graphic scenes and suicide mentions.
1. The Plan

Now I'm about to go where I've never gone before, into the land of angsty fics. This is my first attempt at agnst., so any comments would be really helpful.Takes place after OoT and when Link's an adult again.I would like to thank Ryuutsu Seishin Hime no Argh for the inspiration to write this fic. I read Cirrcular Narration and I got the idea for this fic.

Now for chapter one of False Hope.

Disclamier-I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of it's characters.

() narrator talking

(My life has withered into nothing. I was at the best time of my life, my future seemed set, then It all came crashing down around me. Every time I think I'll save her but every time I fail. I hardly feel anything anymore, just a dull yet unbearable pain where my heart used to be. After breaking into a million pieces countless times I finally quit trying to but it back together. The only way I keep living is the hope that is time may be the time I succed It's all I can do to keep myself from ending it all.If you wish to hear my story, it starts now.)

In the Gerudo Fortress the the followers of Ganndorf plotted their revenge on the Hero of Time.

" We should capture him and turture him slowly!" shouted one of the Gerudos.

"No! we should poison him and watch him die!" shouted Another

"Silence! All of You!" shouted the new leader of the Gerudos, known only as scorpion. " We will hit Link were it hurts the most! His heart! We will kill the people he cares about right in front of him!"

" But his punishment should last longer then a few minutes which is all the murdering will take." shouted a Gerudo.

" It will last longer then a few minutes, his punishment will last an eternity. I will explain. After we murder his loved ones, Link will play the Song of Time to try and prevent what we did, but every time he will fail. We will cast a paralyzing spell on him so he will be forced to watch as those closest to him are brutally murdered. Link's punishment will not be to die put to live forever with his guilt." 

Hyrule Palace

Everything in Link's life was perfect. Ganndorf was sealed away, there were no other threats to Hyrule, and best all, He was engaged to the women of his dreams, Zelda. There would be a party that night to honor their engagement.Link saw Zelda walking down the hall, and walked up behind her, put his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear " Have I told you how much I love you today?"

" Only 10 times so far." She anwsered. Turning around so she could embrace him. They stayed that way untill someone came by and told them to get a room. The last few hours before the party were simple bliss for Link and Zelda.

Then They had to get ready for the party. As Link got ready he reflected at how wonderfull his life was.(Little did I know my perfect life was about to end tragicly.)

So what do you think? please Reveiw.


	2. The Endless cycle Begins

Sorry for the delay in updating. Now for chapter two of False Hope.

Chapter two The Endless Cycle Begins.

' ' character's thoughts

( ) Narrator

"Let me do it!" whispered a Gerudo.

" No I'm better at it." The other whispered back.

"Scorpion told me to pick the lock!" The first said.

"Fine , here." Said the second. The lock was picked in a matter of seconds. " Signal the others, I'm going in."

Hyrule palace Ball room.

"Where's Zelda Gone?" Link thought when he was grabbed by large, rocky arms.

"Sworn Brother! Good to see you!" said Daruna. " What's the matter? Your face is turning strange colors."

"Can't…Breathe…" Link gasped

"Oh, sorry." Said Daruna, releasing Link.

" Have you seen Zelda?" asked Link.

Daruna was about to answer, when he saw Zelda sneaking up behind Link putting a finger to her lips. "Sorry Sworn Brother, I haven't." Zelda covered Link's eyes

" Guess Who?"

" The most beautiful women in the world?" asked Link smiling

"Which would be?" asked Zelda also smiling. 

"Zelda!" said Link. 

" Once we cross the drawbridge we will see the Ballroom's front door. The others are waiting at other entrances, when I give the signal they will join us, and Link's punishment will begin." Said Scorpion. "Let's go."

Link heard a slow song playing, he turned around to face Zelda and bowed "May I have this dance?" he asked.

Zelda curtsied, "Of course."

The couple walked to the dance floor, hand in hand. Link placed his arms around Zelda's waist and pulled her close. Zelda placed her arms Link's neck and rested her head against his chest. 'I wish we could stay like this forever.' Link thought. "It just feels so right, so perfect." That's when he heard the yell.

"LONG LIVE GANNDORF!" Gerudo burst in through every door, and dropped in from every window. They lashed out with spear at the nearest person. Link tried to fight them but his body wouldn't move.AN Zelda and Link had released each other when they heard the yell A Gerudo rushed at Link and attacked with her spear. Link waited for the pain to come, but it never did. Zelda had thrown herself in front of Link to shield him. Link was finally able to move and crouched next to her. " Are you ok Link?" she asked. Her face very pale.

"Yes, thanks to you." Then Link saw the Pool of blood around her. There was a long gash in Zelda's side. Link tired desperately to stop the blood flow.

"Don't waste your time Link!" shouted Scorpion. " She'll be dead as a doornail in a couple minutes."

Link Grabbed his bow and fired an arrow at Scorpion. She ducked under the arrow with ease, Link fired again and again each shot was less accurate because his tears were blurring his vision.

"So long, Zero of Time! HAHAHAHA!" Scorpion then disappeared in a flash of light, as well as every other Gerudo. Link returned to Zelda's side and put her hand in his own, Her hand was getting cold.

The palace healer was summoned and looked at Zelda's injury.

"I'm sorry Link, she's not going to make it." The healer said.

" Don't say that! She will make it! She has too!" Link yelled. The healer flinched, Link knew he shouldn't yell to the healer but was too mad not too.

"Goodbye Link." Said Zelda.

" No! Don't say Goodbye! Zelda!" but Link was talking to an empty shell. He cried uncontrollably and everyone else kept their distance. Suddenly Link stopped crying and started looking through his pouch. "There's a way to reverse this. To prevent it from happening." Link held up the Ocarina of Time. He placed it to his mouth and played the song of Time. In a flash he was back in the Ball room to how it was before the attack. At the party that night, Link tried to fight the Gerudo but still couldn't move. He tried again, but still couldn't.

Again

"So long Zero of Time! HAHAHAHAH!"

Again

" Goodbye Link"

Again

" I'm sorry Link, She not going to make it."

Again

"HAHAHAHAHA"

(That's the whole sad story up to this point. I'm not sure how much longer I can keep this up. Seeing my beloved killed right in front of me, because of me, is causing me more pain then any of Ganndorf's creatures or even Ganndorf himself could ever hope to do. I'm losing hope quickly.

That went pretty much as I had planned. Please Review


	3. New Hope

FF KH Anime FREAK thanks you so much for reviewing, No had reviewed when I posted this fic so I almost gave up on it. But I'll finish it just for you. This is the last chapter( I know short but writing angst is just too depressing.) " means speaking 'thoughts ()narrator, Link, speaking through Saria's Song

Disclamier- I don't own any of the Zelda games, If I did, there would have been more LZ fluff!

False Hope Chapter 3 New Hope

'I don't care if I fail or not this time, I'm going to see my Zelda after tonight, one way or another.' Thought Link. He played Saria's Song

What is it Link?She asked

I need you to make me something to keep me from being paralyzed for at least a day. Can you do me this favor?he asked.

Sure! Anything for you Link.She said.

Thanks Saria Said Link. He went to find his Zelda.

Meanwhile In Korik Forest.

'One of the ingredients I need for the Potion Link wants is in the Gerudo Valley.' Thought Saria. Saria went to the home of the Female Thieves. She got the plant she needed, and was on her way out when She over heard Scorpion talking.

" We will strike Link where it hurts the most! His Heart! At the Banquet tonight in Hyrule castle we will use a special Spell to paralyze Link and then Kill Zelda."

' That's why Link wants this potion so bad! To save Zelda.' Saria got back to the Korik Forest as fast as she could least one of the Gerudo see her. When she got home she started thinking.

' If weren't to give Link this potion Zelda would die and I would have Link all to myself. As soon as the banquet was over I could comfort, him, help him get over Zelda and he would love me! But Link seems so happy with Zelda, I hate to be the reason his fiancée died.' In the end, her selfish side won and she decided not to give Link the Potion. When he came to get it, she hid in the Lost Woods. So Link went back to the castle with a heavy heart. When the banquet was over and Zelda lying in a pool of red liquid on the floor, Link held her cold hand and with his other,

He drew the Master Sword for the last time.

When Saria arrived ready to 'comfort' Link, what she saw horrified her. Link was lying next to Zelda, holding her hand. With the Master Sword growing out of his back. Saria fell to her knees and cried her heart out.

" Link(sobs) I'm so sorry! I let my jealous and selfishness blind me. (cries more) Please forgive me." She cried.

THE END

NOT!! Did you really think I was going to end the fic on such a sad note?

"Why are you surprised? Didn't you know he would do this?" asked Imp.

" I didn't want to think he would do this(sniff) I thought my plan would work." Said Saria.

"You spent all your time in the forest, while I was here, I knew how deeply in love they were with each other. I'm not surprised he did this, but what does surprise me is why he didn't use the Ocarina of Time." Said Impa, putting special emphasis on "Ocarina of Time".

'Of course!' Thought Saria. She took the Ocarina of Time from Link's pack and Played the Song of Time.

One day ago Saria's House

Saria appeared in her house watching her past self pacing, She put a hand on her shoulder and she turned around.

"Who are you!? "Her past self asked in shock

" I'm you, only a day smarter." She answered. " You must give Link the potion we made."

" But if I do that, Zelda will be saved and be with Link. It tears my heart apart whenever I see them embracing or kissing." Her past self said.

" If you don't, Link will kill himself!" She shouted.

" Really?! But why?"

" To be with Zelda in the After Life." " I am you so I know You Love Link with all your heart, but The person he loves is Zelda not us."

" Alright" her past self said. She went to find Link and gave him the potion.

" Thanks so much Saria." Said Link. He bent down and hugged her. Then pulled back and drank the potion. He mounted Epona and went back to the castle for the banquet.

At the Banquet

"LONG LIVE GANNDORF!" the Gerudoes attacked. But this time Link was ready.

"Nayru's Love!" he called out. A blue Aura appeared around all of Link's friends. Protecting them from the Gerudoes attacks. The seven Sages and all soldiers present attacked the Thieves without risk of getting injured. Link went for Scorpion.

" Your plan failed this time!" Said Link.

" Don't be so sure!" She said. Then she charged at Link with a lance. In one smooth move he blocked the attack with his shield then stabbed her in the stomach with the Master Sword.

"What are waiting for? Aren't you going to torture me?" she asked.

" No, I wouldn't stoop to your level. It will quick." He said, and with a horizontal slash, he decapitated her. Link returned to the Banquet Hall and the love of his life ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

" All the attackers have been caught." Zelda said.

"It's finally over." Said Link. Zelda thought He meant the attack but what he really meant was his punishment from the Gerudoes.

Later

"Link do you take Zelda as your lawfully wedded wife?" asked Raru who was the priest.

" I do."

"Zelda do you take Link as you lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

" Then by the powers vested in my the Goddesses themselves, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Link was only too willing to oblige. He lifted Zelda's veil and kissed her passionately. The newly weds got into their chariot. Saria watched them with a mixture of sorrow and happiness.

" You did the right thing, letting him go." Said Impa. Saria didn't reply she was too overcome with emotion.

' I Love you Link, and Zelda you don't know how lucky you are to have him.' she thought. She watched the chariot with a " Just Married" sign on the back, pull out of sight.

In the chariot

Link and Zelda were entangled in each other arms, it was like a slice of heaven. Everything in Link's life was prefect again. He pulled his new wife closer to him. No, it was so beyond perfect, there was no word to describe it.

THE END

I tried to make the ending extra fluffy to make up for the depressing angst. Please review. Don't forget about my other fics.


End file.
